Arenas en el tiempo
by Katarina Hyuga
Summary: <html><head></head>Se dice que algunas vidas están ligadas a través del tiempo, conectadas por un llamado ancestral que hace eco a través de los años… Este fic participa del topic Escuela Shinobi: creación de fics del foro de La Aldea Oculta entre Las Hojas.</html>
1. Prefacio

Sin más me retiro y doy las indicaciones de siempre.

Por favor, sean **creativos **con sus comentarios, que sean **largos**, que se note que han leído.

Y, se me había olvidado, pero si van a hacer comentarios **ofensivos** o **despectivos**, mejor ahórrenselos. Sin comentarios **ofensivos** ni **insultos**. Se les ruega encarecidamente, **lean **las indicaciones y los apartados de autor que no los pongo de adorno. Están al final de cada capítulo, una breve explicación.

**A**claraciones:

Narración.

— **Diálogo. —**

‹‹_Pensamientos.››_

(*) Esto es un apartado para alguna palabra o concepto que aclararé al final del capítulo.

**A**dvertencias:

OoC en los personajes.

OC's.

Situaciones sexuales implícitas-explícitas.

Lenguaje inapropiado o soez.

**G**énero: Romance | Drama.

**C**lasificación: T| M.

**D**isclaimer: Este fic participa del topic 'Escuela Shinobi: creación de fics del foro de La Aldea Oculta entre Las Hojas.

**N**ota 1: Por favor, si llegan al final de este escrito, lean las notas para que puedan orientarse. Que disfruten la lectura.

* * *

><p><strong>ARENAS EN EL TIEMPO.<strong>

.

‹‹_Se dice que algunas vidas están ligadas a través del tiempo, conectadas por un llamado ancestral que hace eco a través de los años…››_

.

**PREFACIO.**

* * *

><p>Le dolían las rodillas, le dolía todo el cuerpo…<p>

Pestañeó disipando las lágrimas, miró a su alrededor, no hubo nada que le indicara donde se encontraba, no había nada que la ubicara. Intentó levantarse apoyándose de ambos brazos, pero cayó estrepitosamente al suelo golpeándose la espalda.

— _Ugh. — gimió._

Mas temprano que tarde, Hinata se percató que tenía el hombro dislocado y una fractura expuesta en el húmero. No fue hasta en ese momento que notó la abundante sangre que brotaba de la herida, gimió una vez mas viéndose lesionada e imposibilitada temporalmente para levantarse.

Rompió uno de los vendajes que tenía sobre su pierna izquierda sobre el pantalón azul donde portaba sus armas, con esa atadura afianzó el brazo e hizo un torniquete. Le daría el tiempo suficiente para levantarse y buscar ayuda, no sobreviviría sola en ese lugar… Solo esperaba que el lodo no le provocara una infección grave.

Con dificultad, soltando quejidos dolorosos y una que otra lágrima cada tanto, se levantó del suelo en el proceso se percató que también tenía los tobillos lastimados; pero no eran lo suficientemente profundas como para impedirle su huida.

Mientras caminaba, inspeccionó minuciosamente el lugar. No había nada que le indicara remotamente donde se encontraba, ni su visión pura le ayudaba, levantó la mirada. El cielo oscuro, las sombras de los nubarrones cubrían el firmamento en un horroroso y funesto gris, al que cruzó un relámpago repentino.

— _¿Por qué mi familia me hizo esto?_

Se preguntó, sosteniendo su brazo ahogando su llanto, por el dolor y la decepción.

Como ráfaga, los recuerdos de horas antes a su despertar en ese bosque iracundo, le llegaron como destellos de un dolor inusitado e implacable. ¿Por qué la ambición de su familia los llevó tan lejos? ¿Por qué no se detuvieron a pensar en ella, en lo que quería? ¿Por qué la obligaron a hacer eso?

Convulsionó reprimiendo un gimoteo, Hinata no sabía que le dolía mas, si las heridas provocadas por la tortura o el que su familia la hubiese vendido por ambición como si se tratara de una mascota domesticada. Neji intentó ayudarla, y en su afán de ampararla, lo sellaron quitándole todas sus habilidades… Su don.

Y ella…

Ella fue víctima de un bélico trato, de una desgracia llamada ambición y avaricia, por la cual el Consejo de su Clan no se detuvo a pensar mas que en su prestigio como familia potencial, como próxima estirpe poderosa con otra de la misma calaña.

Escaparse de aquel calabozo al que la confinaron no fue lo mas fácil del mundo, sin embargo, fue inevitable lo que le pasó.

Hinata se detuvo a medio camino, dejó de sostener su brazo y llevó su mano sana hacia el lado izquierdo de su cuello; donde descansaba un extraño símbolo. Tenía la forma de tres comillas muy juntas formando un círculo. Su delicada piel blanca estaba roja, señalando que fue colocado recientemente.

Los ojos perlados de la chica se llenaron de lágrimas, desafió a su destino pero no pudo contra el. No fue capaz de evitar su hado, ahora portaba ese maldito sello que le quitaba toda voluntad. Ahora sabía cómo se sentía Neji, conocía la rabia e impotencia que le provocaba ver esa esvástica verde grabada en su frente…

‹‹_Eres débil.››_

Las palabras de su padre mientras entrenaba a Hanabi, su hermana menor, le golpearon de repente. Un lamento floreció desde su pecho y le llegó al corazón como un pinchazo transformado en daga.

Odiaba su suerte, odiaba a su familia, odiaba su desgracia y fragilidad.

Pero su padre tenía razón, era demasiado débil, demasiado buena, demasiado blanda…

Hinata tuvo la intención de cerrar los ojos, su pérdida de sangre debido a las heridas múltiples en su cuerpo era copiosa. Sabía que sí, dejaba caer mínimamente sus párpados se desplomaría y caería en la inconsciencia; entonces _ellos_ la encontrarían. Pero tenía una fuerte voluntad, y no se dejaría atrapar tan fácilmente; no dejaría que la cogieran mientras tuviera consciencia y ganas de sobrevivir. Debía aferrarse a lo poco que le quedaba, a la dignidad y amor propio.

¡Al diablo con la familia! Ella sobreviviría, por Neji, por su hermana que sufriría el mismo destino o tal vez uno mas suave. Y sobre todo, por ella misma. No se dejaría vencer, no así de simple.

Tomó aire para darse ánimos y sacando fuerzas de flaqueza, continúo caminando. Tenía que llegar a algún lugar, debía encontrar a alguien que pudiera ayudarle. Su iris opalino vagaba entre árboles y oscuridad, la luz se hacía cada que una nube despejaba la luna indicándole el sendero.

Tembló vertiginosamente, todo era silencio… El ambiente estaba cargado de intenso aroma a sangre y tierra húmeda, la brisa le agitaba los largos y sucios cabellos de vez en cuando. Una brisa fría, presagio de una muerte anunciada por su desobediencia. Pero no podía parar, ¡no quería hacerlo! ¡Debía vivir, debía ser libre!

No obstante, ¿cómo sería libre si debía huir?

Se detuvo repentinamente, respiraba a bocanadas. Estaba cansada, exhausta. Se recostó en el tronco del árbol a su costado, se tomó el brazo con fuerza y volvió a llorar. Estaba sola, sin su primo, sin su hermana, sin sus amigos… No tenía a nadie y debía sobrevivir, tenía que salir de ahí antes de que la encontraran.

Lamentó haber descuidado sus entrenamientos con Kurenai-sensei, no haber prestado la atención debida a Sakura e Ino cuando le enseñaron la curación básica y las plantas medicinales que podían ayudarle, en casos desfavorables, en los que no tenía ningún fármaco a la mano. Lamentó no haberse empeñado mucho mas cuando Naruto quiso ayudarla a entrenar, o cuando Neji le dio clases acerca del puño suave que no pudo ejecutar. Tal vez si hubiese prestado mas atención, habría salido menos herida y ya estaría a medio camino de su ansiada libertad.

El crujir de unas ramas la sacó de su ensimismamiento, clara señal de que alguien estaba cerca. Tembló, de pánico, de pavor. El miedo, a pesar de ser una emoción desagradable y negativa, también es intensa. Te avisa del peligro y es capaz de disparar tu adrenalina, causando que seas capaz de hacer cosas que jamás creíste poder. Eso fue lo que le pasó a Hinata, se levantó separó del árbol todo lo rápido que su cuerpo magullado le permitió y corrió, corrió tan rápido que ni siquiera sintió dolor en el brazo cuando la venda que lo sostenía se le zafó. Ni como el hueso rompía cada vez mas la piel provocándole un sangrado abundante.

Si bien su adrenalina aumento su frecuencia cardíaca, tiene un poder limitado en el cuerpo humano. Desgraciadamente para Hinata, el haber perdido gran parte de plasma le delimitó mucho mas. Lo que provocó que se tambaleara y tropezara contra una raíz, cayendo al suelo estrepitosamente.

— _¡Ah! — gimió, dolorosamente. _

La heredera del Clan intentó ponerse de pie, pero no pudo esta vez, su tobillo estaba fracturado. Se dio la vuelta como pudo, e intentó sanarlo con sus habilidades médicas pero fue inútil, el hueso no volvía a su lugar y el tiempo se le agotaba. El silencio sepulcral y la atmósfera densa, terminaron susurrándole:

‹‹_Ya no hay nada que puedas hacer, estás en sus manos… Te encontraron.››_

La voz en su mente era bélica y la risa macabra… Ahogó un chillido al vislumbrar una figura, alta, cubierta por una túnica negra de pies a cabeza.

Desesperada, intentó gatear, arrastrarse. Lo único que consiguió fue rasgarse el pantalón y lastimarse la rodilla, dejándola sangrante y en carne viva.

— **No, por favor, no me hagan daño… —** gimió, todo lo clara que pudo salirle la voz. Aunque su llanto se lo impidiera.

La silueta no emitió palabra, y ella no podía ver sus gestos, la capucha sobre su cabeza generaba una sombra que impedía ver sus facciones. Apenas se dio cuenta que era hombre, por lo cuadrado de sus hombros y su musculatura.

— **Por favor. —** rogó, al verlo estirar la mano hacia ella.

Ahogó un grito, y lo único que pudo observar antes de caer inconsciente fueron unos ojos rojos con un cincelado extraño.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de Autor:<strong>

¡Hola!

He aquí mi primer **ItaHina**, como bien saben, esto es parte de una actividad del Foro Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas y está hecho especialmente para **Blacklady Hyuuga**, una seguidora acérrima de esta pareja. Dicho esto, daré una explicación breve acerca de este prefacio.

En la petición habla de un sello y unos sueños, ya que según la historia Noches (que es en la que está basada la petición), habla un poco acerca de ello. Si bien no desea un plagio o una adaptación (que no estaba dispuesta a hacer), he decidido hacer mi versión de la idea que ha dado, NO HABRÁ TRAGEDIA, sí habrá un poco de escenas sangrientas y drama, pero también habrá romance. Tal vez algunas muertes insignificantes, pero explicarán muchas cosas. Y debido a que son sueños de vidas pasadas, fusionar un poco del mundo original con el alternativo me pareció una buena idea. Si se confundieron, si se atreven a seguir leyendo verán como se va desenredando la trama.

**Blacklady Hyuuga**, espero te guste, sino, te atrevas a leer el primer capítulo. Ya veremos como marcha, cuídense. Nos veremos en la próxima actualización.


	2. Encuentro con el destino

Sin más me retiro y doy las indicaciones de siempre.

Por favor, sean **creativos **con sus comentarios, que sean **largos**, que se note que han leído.

Y, se me había olvidado, pero si van a hacer comentarios **ofensivos** o **despectivos**, mejor ahórrenselos. Sin comentarios **ofensivos** ni **insultos**. Se les ruega encarecidamente, **lean **las indicaciones y los apartados de autor que no los pongo de adorno. Están al final de cada capítulo, una breve explicación.

**A**claraciones:

Narración.

— **Diálogo. —**

‹‹_Pensamientos.››_

(*) Esto es un apartado para alguna palabra o concepto que aclararé al final del capítulo.

**A**dvertencias:

OoC en los personajes.

OC's.

Situaciones sexuales implícitas-explícitas.

Lenguaje inapropiado o soez.

**G**énero: Drama | Angst.

**C**lasificación: T| M.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo I<strong>

.

‹‹_El destino es el que baraja las cartas, pero nosotros somos los que jugamos.››_

.

William Shakespeare.

.

**Encuentro con el destino.**

* * *

><p>Hinata pegó un grito horrible y despertó hiperventilando, llevó las manos a su pecho, exacto el punto donde su corazón descansa comprobando que latía. Frenético y desbordado como sus sentidos.<p>

Su frente conservaba una fina capa de sudor, el agua se deslizaba por sus mejillas al igual que las lágrimas emergiendo sin querer de sus ojos; mojándole la pijama de algodón. Desvió su iris hacia la puerta, comprobó con tristeza, que nadie entró por ella.

— _Es su noche, seguramente está con Sakura… _

Recordó, finalmente. Sabía de antemano que su primo siempre estaba ahí cuando tenía esos _"episodios"_, como empezó a llamarles después de que se presentaran consecuentemente en sus sueños transformándolos en pesadillas. Apretó fuertemente la manos en su pecho arrugando su pijama, no le gustaba saberse sola al despertarse de repente…

Tenía la impresión de que los fantasmas de sus pesadillas saldrían para atormentarla, para hacerla sufrir. ¡No! ¡No quería sentirse angustiada de nuevo!

Ahogó un sollozo con su mano izquierda, no se permitió llorar por una estúpida pesadilla, por un sueño absurdo que no tenía significado alguno. Pero eso no le impidió salir de la cama a hurtadillas para ir al baño, con la excusa de lavarse la cara y así, cerciorarse de que las marcas en su cuello no existían, que las heridas superficiales y profundas tampoco se hallaban en su cuerpo.

La única cosa que podía comprobar al mirarse en el espejo, era que tenía los ojos rojos de las lágrimas derramadas; mas las retenidas, además del cabello pegado a la frente por el sudor…

— **V-Voy a volverme loca… —** murmuró, en voz baja y ahogada para sí misma.

Hasta comenzaba a hablar sola, eso no era normal, según Hinata.

Con el pesar de un yunque puesto en sus hombros, del cual conocía era imposible jalar su peso sola, regresó a la cama. Necesitaba descansar, debía dormir con tranquilidad, pese a que, lo deseaba con todas sus ansias el sueño no le llegaba de la forma que quería. Volver a la cama y saber que debía cerrar los ojos para poder reposar un poco, no le generaba ninguna emoción de confort. Todo lo contrario, sintió un terror indescriptible al tener que volver a la cama _sola_.

Neji siempre era el que la acompañaba en cada _"episodio"_, su primo era quien siempre velaba de su sueño sin importar que el próximo día tuviera que ir al colegio, a la universidad o el trabajo. No le suponía gran trabajo. Neji lo hacía desde que comenzó con sus pesadillas, constantemente estaba ahí.

Pero ahora tenía pareja… No es que le molestara, al contrario, le alegraba que su primo ahora tuviera un poco de felicidad entre tanta tragedia y desgracia a su alrededor. Además, era una de sus mejores amigas, ¡cómo no estar feliz por ellos!

No podía ser egoísta, y no lo era. Así que, con todo el valor que tenía en su cuerpo y la poca adrenalina que fluía producto del susto en su pesadilla, se metió entre las sábanas con el único propósito de dormir. Solo faltaban unas horas para que amaneciera, quería descansar.

.

.

.

— **Hinata Hyūga. —** llamó el profesor.

La peli-azul dio un saltito en su asiento, sobresaltada por la llamada repentina, volteó hacia donde se encontraba el catedrático y notó que blandía una papeleta de la cual leía su nombre.

— **¡A-Aquí! —** exclamó, a todo lo que su dulce vocecita le daba.

Se levantó de su banca y con rapidez (toda la que su torpeza por el desvelo le daba), fue por su nota.

— **Debes mejorar esa nota. **

El llamado de atención del profesor le hizo sonrojar, con un pequeño temblor tomó la papeleta y la dobló cuidadosamente sin mirarla. Dirigió sus ojos perlados hacia el catedrático, éste la divisaba seriamente.

— **S-Sí, Kakashi-sensei. —** murmuró la Hyūga, avergonzada por la posible mala nota que se sacó.

Se retiró a su asiento, cuando estuvo segura de que todos estaban pendientes de la entrega de sus notas, ella miró la suya. Su inspección decayó al ver su calificación, cuatro… Sacó nuevamente un cuatro, uno más y dejaría la materia.

Su padre la retaría, seguramente terminaría bajándole la moral como siempre, diciéndole lo inútil y la vergüenza que representaba para la familia. Como cuando intentó aprender a tocar el violín y su primo la superó con el piano. No era su culpa, conocía a Neji y en sus venas corría la sangre de un prodigio. Una herencia de su tío Hizashi, lo único que pudo otorgarle antes de fallecer en aquel horrible y extraño accidente automovilístico.

En esa ocasión, su padre no escatimó en halagos para su primo ni en injusticias para ella. El horrible sentimiento del llanto emergió en su pecho y quiso escaparse por sus ojos, pero no se lo permitió. No se permitía debilitarse a sí misma, caer mas bajo de lo que deseaban…

— _No.._.

Hinata suspiró, guardó las cosas en su bolso dispuesta a marcharse a su casa. La verdad es que no tenía la menor intención de recibir mas clases o quedarse mas tiempo ahí, ya estaba lo suficientemente decepcionada como para seguir presionándose.

— **Bajo las condiciones de la tiranía es mas fácil actuar que pensar. —** soltó Kakashi cuando pasó por su lado.

La joven Hyūga se detuvo unos pasos adelante, se giró y lo interrogó con la mirada.

— **H-Hannah Arendt. —** murmuró la chica, suave y paulatinamente. La había leído en sus comienzos de pasión por la literatura.

El peli-plata asintió corroborando, arqueó sus ojitos, lo que le adivinaba una sonrisa debajo de la máscara que usualmente llevaba todos los días. Hinata siempre se preguntó si llevaba dicho implemento sobre su rostro por higiene o mera apetencia de llamar la atención. Si bien era una posibilidad, la actitud pragmática, apartada y silenciosa del hombre le decía todo lo contrario. De hecho, aún discernía como un hombre de su intelecto, con todo un imperio montado con el apellido Hatake y un prodigio en los negocios; daba clases de Cálculo, Administración y Economía para los universitarios ganando un miserable sueldo base. Aparte de otras materias competentes a otras carreras en Arquitectura.

— **¿Po-Por qué me dice eso, Ka-Kakashi-sensei?**

El peli-gris suspiró, bastante cansado.

— **Si no quieres estar aquí, no estés. No debes obligarte a hacer lo que no quieres, ir en contra de tus propios deseos no es quererte. **

La experiencia de Kakashi, le hacía conocedor de muchas cosas. Sin embargo, las expresiones y malas calificaciones de la heredera de la familia Hyūga, decían mucho mas que eso. Sumándole la actitud flemática y dejada de la misma, partía muy claro que la chica ocupaba un lugar en esa clase por compromiso, no por deseo propio.

La aguda observación e intuición de su sensei la hizo enrojecer, Hinata nunca se caracterizó por ser una persona reservada con su personalidad como su primo, tampoco extrovertida como su amiga Ino. Pero si se consideraba una persona transparente, tan capaz de hacer notar lo único que quería ocultar. No obstante, Kakashi Hatake siempre se caracterizó por ser un hombre astuto y espectador empedernido; tenía la manía de mirar cuidadosamente a su alrededor y darle explicaciones a todo, era del tipo de sujetos que no pasa nada desapercibido y no cree en el azar, la suerte o el destino.

— **Y-Yo… No… **

Kakashi negó con un movimiento de cabeza, no había necesidad de que se justificara con él, por lo que dijo:

— **No tienes que darme explicaciones, solo te doy un consejo. Pero, si necesitas hablar con alguien… Puedes buscarme cuando gustes. **

El hombre terminó de guardar sus pertenencias, le sonrió amablemente y se retiró. Dejando a la pobre chica con el corazón angustiado y el cerebro hecho melcocha.

.

.

.

El potente humo de los autos formaba vahos que tomaban apariencias perpendiculares que ascendían, mientras se difuminaban en el ambiente. El cielo estaba denso, la nubes grises como metal corroído. Ya no tenían formas asimétricas y graciosas, solamente eran un reflejo triste de un clima tormentoso.

Un rayó cruzó el firmamento repentinamente, seguido de esto estalló un trueno. El presagio de que el vendaval estaba muy cerca.

— **V-Voy a mojarme… —** murmuró, bajo, recordando que olvidó su paraguas en la cama.

No obstante, no despegó la vista de la ventanilla del autobús en el que viajaba hacia el departamento que compartía con su primo. Se preguntarán, como una chica, heredera de un imperio viajaba en autobús, ¿verdad? La respuesta era simple.

Desobediencia.

No, Hinata no era una chica mal educada y rebelde, no. Ese era un trabajo que le dejaba a su hermana menor, Hanabi. Al contrario de su hermana pequeña, Hinata tenía una marcada responsabilidad con el deber que implicaba su apellido y su familia. Sin embargo, ese día, después de su clase de Comunicación Arquitectónica, no quiso quedarse a recibir Geometría Descriptiva.

Esa era la única razón por la que resolvió tomar el autobús, y no esperar al chofer que su padre le enviaba todos los días para que pasara por ella a la universidad. Hiashi tenía sus horarios, entradas y salidas, clases… ¡Todo! No había nada que no supiera. Y debido a que Neji ahora tenía un puesto importante en la empresa que demandaba gran parte de su tiempo, ya no podía ir por ella como siempre. O por lo menos, como era cuando aún estaba en la universidad y no tenía su relación con Sakura.

No estaba celosa, o es lo que quería creer…

Algo que tenía en lo mas hondo de su consciencia, la verdad es que su envidia iba al sentido que todos podían hacer lo que querían, cuando querían y no cuando podían o le mandaban. Pero ahora, a parte del enorme regaño que recibiría de parte de su progenitor por su desobediencia, estaban sus sueños…

Esas malditas pesadillas que no la dejaban en paz ni a sol ni a sombra. Bueno, por lo menos en el día tenía un poco de tranquilidad en presencia de sus amigos, las clases y sus profesores. Eso le brindaba un pequeño alivio entre toda la tormenta que denominaba como vida.

Haciendo a un lado la adversidad de su vida agotadora, cerró los ojos, recordando las sensaciones vividas en ese _episodio_… Llevó la mano hacia su cuello y de ahí las desplazó hacia su brazo, la angustia que pasó al verse herida, y el creciente pánico, aún no abandonaban el interior de su pecho y le herían en lo mas profundo del corazón.

Como si hubiese sido real…

El autobús paró de repente y la hizo estrellarse casi estrellarse con el asiento de enfrente. Asustada abrió los ojos, se percató de como un conductor imprudente traspasó la luz roja del semáforo estimulando el frenazo del conductor del transporte público, evitando un choque que pudo provocar una colisión.

Al mismo tiempo su teléfono celular empezó sonar, dio un salto del susto y llevó las manos a su pecho intentando detener los latidos frenéticos de su centro. Pasado el susto, urgida rebuscó el aparato que piaba insistentemente. Temía que si no lo hacía la regañina sería peor…

— **Di-Diga. —** murmuró, en medio del bullicio.

La gente que iba en el autobús gritaba, azorada y molesta por el tráfico que se había formado debido al imprevisto auto que se pasó el alto. Claramente, no fue por mucho tiempo el paró, a los cinco segundos de haber contestado la llamada continuó el trayecto, calmando a la gente para su fortuna.

— **¿Dónde estás? —** respondió una voz masculina al otro lado de la línea, tono que reconoció al instante y no estaba muy contento que se dijera.

— **Ne-Neji-nii-san… —** musitó Hinata, aplacada de que no se trataba de su padre.

— **¿Dónde estás? —** inquirió de nuevo su primo, parco y serio.

— **E-Estoy en el autobús, voy a casa. **

Neji resopló, solamente su prima podía cometer esas imprudencias conociendo el carácter de Hiashi.

— **¿Cuánto falta para que llegues? **

— **D-Dos cuadras. **

— **Bien, te espero en casa. —** dijo su primo y colgó.

A Hinata se le aceleró el corazón, su primo estaba molesto y no era por gusto, seguramente algo sucedía y tenía que ver con la decisión de haberse marchado sola de la universidad.

Indudablemente estaba en problemas.

.

.

.

Colgó el teléfono, ¿si estaba molesto?

¡Claro que lo estaba! Pero mas que eso, la preocupación era la que jugaba un papel mas importante.

Cuando su tío le llamó, nunca imaginó que echaría chispas y fuego por la boca.

— **¿En qué pensabas? —** recriminó a Hinata, en cuanto cerró la puerta del departamento.

La peli-azul dio un brinco del susto al ver a su primo en medio de la sala esperándola, aun llevaba el traje gris niebla con su impecable camisa blanca, si acaso, desajustó su corbata azul eléctrico por el nerviosismo.

Neji en sí, no era un hombre propenso a salirse de sus casillas con tanta facilidad; sin embargo, cuando se trataba de su novia y su prima mayor (no mas que él pero sí la mayor de las dos que tenía). Sobre todo, cuando la última vez que se perdió y se le ocurrió dejarla sola, terminó siendo casi abusada por uno de sus compañeros de colegio.

Cuidarla desde ese entonces siempre fue su prioridad, a ella y Hanabi. Sin embargo, tras su graduación de colegio y posterior entrada a la universidad, sus deberes y responsabilidades crecieron, sin contar que su tío decidió darle un puesto en la empresa familiar. Y no uno cualquiera, estaba a cargo de la vicepresidencia.

¿Por qué un hombre tan joven sin una carrera tenía ese puesto? Simple. Nació siendo un genio, creció sabiendo el teje y maneje de la empresa, su progenitor le enseñó todo lo que debía y hasta donde pudo. Por eso ahora ostentaba ese lugar y a Hinata la relegaron a estar únicamente en la universidad, preparándose para asumir su cargo en la compañía.

— **Tío Hiashi me llamó, estaba muy molesto. —** rompió el hilo de los pensamientos **—. El chofer que llegó a buscarte no te encontró en la universidad y tus compañeros le dijeron que no entraste a tu clase de Geometría. Hinata, ¿por qué te fuiste? Sabes cómo es tu padre…**

La heredera se estremeció, el sentimiento de culpa yació dentro de su pecho y sintió unas interminables ganas de llorar. Hinata era una persona muy sensible, muy buena, muy noble… Neji lo sabía, como también comprendía que no debía reprenderla después de todo lo malo que le sucedía. Pero se le resultaba inevitable no preocuparse, por una persona que quería y significaba tanto para él. Era como su hermana pequeña, y la cuidaba como tal, aunque no lo pareciera ni lo demostrara muy a menudo.

— **L-Lo siento… —** murmuró la chica, con la cabeza agachada y la voz en un hilo, avergonzada de su actuar **—. No quería preocuparlos, Nii-san. **

Neji suspiró, su prima a pesar de todas sus desgracias, seguía conservando su inocencia ante muchas situaciones. Seguramente, salirse de su propio protocolo de educación le generó internamente una difícil decisión.

— **Le dije que saliste temprano y fui por ti, que no podías contestarle el teléfono porque te estabas duchando. —** declaró el castaño.

Hinata levantó la cabeza rápido y le miró asombrada, Neji había mentido para mantenerla a salvo. Eso era algo nuevo, porque aunque su primo la quisiera tanto, mentir no estaba en su repertorio de cosas que consideraba correctas. Nada mas le hacía recordar a cierta peli-rosa que tenía mucha habilidad para mentir y que daría la vida por cualquiera de sus personas amadas, eso incluía a sus amigas. La Hyūga sonrió, adoraba saber que Sakura tenía influencia sobre su primo, la suficiente para hacerle mentir y engañar de forma premeditada.

— **¡Gra-Gracias, Nii-san! **

No pudo retenerlo y en un impulso lo abrazó, le estaría eternamente agradecida por haberle salvado del rapapolvo que le daría su progenitor en cuanto se comunicara con ella. Neji, no era predispuesto a las muestras de afecto de otras personas (incluidas su familia y su novia), pero aprendió a aceptarlas de buena manera y sin tanta renuencia gracias a Sakura, quien a punta de regañinas y golpes (aunque con los golpes nunca le pudo acertar ninguno) le hizo entender que no debía ser tan descortés con las personas que en realidad sentían cariño por él.

Así que, sin trabajo ni esfuerzo correspondió la muestra de afecto de su prima.

— **Solamente no vuelvas a hacerlo. —** musitó él **—. Si necesitas algo, dímelo, yo iré por ti. **

— **S-Sí. —** susurró la Hyūga, conmovida por la ternura de su primo.

Se separó de él con las mejillas enrojecidas y le regaló una sonrisa, Neji la correspondió a su manera en forma ligera. Seguido, observó su reloj de muñeca y le contempló fruncir el ceño descontento.

— **¿T-Tienes que ir a algún lugar, Nii-san? **

Su primo la miró, los ojos opalinos de Neji, con frecuencia se mantenían concentrados y no mostraban nada. O por lo menos, ella no podía descifrarlos al igual que la expresión impoluta y circunspecta de su rostro.

— **Sí. —** contestó **—. Debo ir al hospital, la madre de Sakura sufrió un accidente esta mañana y debo pasar por ella. **

Hinata abrió los ojos asustada y la exteriorización de su rostro demostraba alarma.

— **¡¿Q-Qué fue lo que le pasó a Mebuki-san?! —** inquirió preocupada.

El castaño exhaló profundamente.

— **Tuvo un accidente en la cocina, ya sabes, su Alzheimer está avanzando y olvida muchas cosas… Se hizo una cortada muy profunda en el brazo, perdió mucha sangre. —** Hinata soltó un gemido impresionada y atemorizada **—. Por suerte Sakura llegó a tiempo y la llevó al hospital. **

— **¿E-Estará bien? **

Su primo afirmó con un movimiento de cabeza mientras tomaba las llaves de la esquinera junto al sofá.

— **Me voy, volveré más tarde. —** dijo, besó su frente y se fue.

Hinata esperaba por su bien que esta vez si volviera, no soportaría tener que pasar otra noche llena de _episodios_…

.

.

.

Sus _episodios_ variaban, de días, semanas a meses… Claro, no pasaba ese ansiado años todavía, aunque lo deseara con ansias. Hinata, afortunadamente la noche anterior no tuvo ninguno. Curiosamente su primo llegó tarde tal como le prometió antes de irse, le brindó mucho alivio. El que no hubiera tenido sus pesadillas solo fue un punto a favor, pudo descansar por primera vez en esa semana.

Recibió favorablemente sus clases en la universidad, y pudo comprender uno que otro concepto de Comunicación Arquitectónica. Satisfecha y descansada, esperó que el chofer de su padre la recogiera para llevarla a casa, mientras el conductor rodeaba avenidas evitando el tráfico, la heredera dormitaba en los asientos de atrás con mucha resistencia. No deseaba dormirse y tener algún _inconveniente_ que la delatara.

Pensando y rehusando, llegó al departamento que compartía con su primo. Se despidió de Iruka y bajó del auto, en cuanto puso un pie en la acera notó el enorme camión de mudanzas estacionado frente a su edificio.

— _¿Quién se mudará?_

Realmente la respuesta a esa pregunta le resultaba insignificante, aunque también curiosa como a cualquier persona. Sin embargo, lo dejó pasar, no debía prestarle importancia porque tenía mucha tarea que hacer y un proyecto que avanzar. Tendría que pedirle ayuda a su primo, necesitaba con urgencia que alguien le echara la mano y ella no entendía nada de estructuras.

Distraída subió en el ascensor, automáticamente oprimió el botón que la llevaba al piso donde residían con Neji y no prestó la menor atención al promontorio de cajas acumuladas fuera de la puerta del departamento vecino, hasta que alguien dejó caer algún objeto metálico.

Dio un brinco y se detuvo, justamente frente a la puerta abierta del departamento frente al que compartía con Neji.

— **¡Con un demonio Deidara, ten mas cuidado! —** escuchó un tono masculino, serio y álgido. Imponente.

En ese preciso instante, Hinata tuvo una sensación de hormigueo en todo el cuerpo. El ambiente a su alrededor cambió volviéndose mas oscuro… Mas frío… Y aquella sensación de terror le invadió repentinamente.

— **Deja de renegar, que si no fuera por mí estarías retrasado subiendo cajas. —** replicó otra voz varonil con tinte gracioso.

Por la cercanía, dedujo que se dirigía hacia la puerta. Ni bien lo pensó, un hombre rubio se asomó. Era alto, no tanto como su primo pero se veía espigado y delgado, con musculatura normal pero trabajada. Tenía el cabello rubio, largo y sostenido por una cola de caballo; además de un flequillo cubriéndole el lado izquierdo del rostro. Ese individuo bien podía hacerse pasar por una mujer y nadie lo notaría, exceptuando los senos que le faltaban.

A Hinata su apariencia se le hizo algo familiar, sobre todo los ojos azules…

— **¡Hey! ¿Eres nuestra nueva vecina? —** habló el rubio, su acento era alegre y amigable.

Hinata enrojeció de vergüenza al ser pillada espiando y le sonrió tímidamente.

— **Ho-Hola. —** dejó atrás su temor.

Deidara sonrió y le dijo.

— **Eres muy mona. —** la pobre Hyūga enrojeció dos decibeles más **— ¡Itachi! ¡Ven a conocer a nuestra nueva vecina! —** vociferó haciendo unos centímetros hacia atrás su cabeza.

La chica quiso decir que no era necesario, pero ya era demasiado tarde, alguien se acercaba a la puerta.

— **Deidara, deja de gritar como si no te escuchara** **—** regañó el Uchiha **— ¿Qué haces aquí en lugar de estar cargando cajas? **

El tono masculino iba acompañado esta vez de una figura, una figura alta y fornida. Un hombre de piel blanca, cabello largo atado en una coleta baja.

A Hinata le removió un escalofrío repentino, se quedó paralizada y muda.

— **Hablaba con nuestra nueva vecina. —** señaló a la peli-azul, Itachi no la había visto hasta ese momento **— ¿Cómo te llamas, cariño?**

Fue instantáneo, en el momento en que Itachi volteó hacia ella; un iris ópalo se conectaron con sus ónices. La reacción fue efímera, Hinata tomó un respiro profundo que ahogó un grito.

El ardor que nació en su cuello se extendió por todo su cuerpo y lo último que escuchó fue el llamado de los chicos que acababa de conocer.

Después… Después todo se volvió oscuridad y niebla…

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de Autor:<strong>

¡Hola!

Bien, lo prometido es deuda y aquí lo tienen. La verdad es que creí que me tardaría un poco mas en postear el primer capítulo, pero decidí hacerlo cuanto antes para que no se me perdiera la idea y le siguiera el hilo. A ver que les parece, espero no hayan perdido su tiempo y se hayan aburrido, los capítulo serán un poco largos debido a que no pretendo extenderlo mucho. Ya sabré sus opiniones.

Agradezco a **Blacklady Hyuuga, Yk2895, Mar Angys Dreams, Ángel María 15, MarianitaUchiha, Invander Zam, CONNIE23, Sonohrina, RinneRikudo. **A todos/as que me han leído, los que me han añadido a alertas y favoritos, un millón de gracias. Nos veremos hasta la próxima actualización.

Un abrazo y un saludo.


	3. Interrogantes

Sin más me retiro y doy las indicaciones de siempre.

Por favor, sean **creativos **con sus comentarios, que sean **largos**, que se note que han leído.

Y, se me había olvidado, pero si van a hacer comentarios **ofensivos** o **despectivos**, mejor ahórrenselos. Sin comentarios **ofensivos** ni **insultos**. Se les ruega encarecidamente, **lean **las indicaciones y los apartados de autor que no los pongo de adorno. Están al final de cada capítulo, una breve explicación.

**A**claraciones:

Narración.

— **Diálogo. —**

‹‹_Pensamientos.››_

(*) Esto es un apartado para alguna palabra o concepto que aclararé al final del capítulo.

**A**dvertencias:

OoC en los personajes.

OC's.

Situaciones sexuales implícitas-explícitas.

Lenguaje inapropiado o soez.

**G**énero: Drama | Angst.

**C**lasificación: T| M.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo II<strong>

**.**

‹‹_La mejor amiga y la peor enemiga del alma es la fantasía.››_

**.**

Arturo Graf.

**.**

**Interrogantes.**

* * *

><p>Respiró agitadamente mientras intentaba removerse en aquella litera parecida a la piedra, las sábanas estaban rotas y grises, mas que por el color era por suciedad. Además, había un horrible olor a humedad y tierra, tan fuerte que cada vez que inhalaba le ardían las fosas nasales, la laringe, la faringe y el esófago. Todo al mismo tiempo, provocándole severos estragos estomacales…<p>

El hedor a suciedad y viejo impregnaba demasiado el ambiente, las náuseas no tardaron en aparecer y pronto quiso dar arcadas… Pero se contuvo, no era momento de hacer un drama.

Intentó moverse, pero sus pies y todo su cuerpo le dolió… Lo que le recordó a las cortadas profundas y sangrantes de sus pies. Afligida, descendió la mirada, solo para sorprenderse de que sus pies fueron vendados cuidadosamente. Las gasas estaban limpias, significaba que no hacía mucho las cambiaron.

Terca, Hinata intentó moverse de nuevo pero no lo consiguió. Resultaba obvio, que con heridas insondables en las extremidades no podría desplazarse ni un milímetro fuera de esa cama, por mucha voluntad que tuviera.

Para su infortunio, concluyó que la voluntad no funcionaba si su cuerpo decaía. Lo que le llevó a pensar y envidiar a Naruto, su fuerza de voluntad no tenía igual y era muy capaz de hace milagros, sacando fuerza de flaqueza. Se odiaba a sí misma, por ser tan débil… Tenía muchas ganas de salir corriendo de esa cama, pero sus pies no lo soportarían… Y auguraba que su cuerpo tampoco lo haría.

— _Debo encontrar la manera de escapar, debo salir de aquí… _

Mentalmente lo deseaba, físicamente se mostraba imposible.

Paseó sus ojos perla por toda la habitación, no había ventanas y la línea que separaba la puerta del suelo, indicaba que donde quiera que estuviera, había un poco de luz. Continúo examinando cuidadosamente el lugar, no había salidas. Esa habitación era mucho mas cerrada que la anterior, si tan solo hubiera logrado su propósito…

Su pecho se agitó violentamente producto de un sollozo ahogado, quiso llorar, pero se mordió el labio antes de soltar una sola lágrima. Aunque su iris estuviera inundada de ellas. Trató de, por lo menos sentarse, pero había olvidado que su brazo estaba inutilizado e inmovilizado por la fractura, se encontraba destinada a permanecer como una muñeca de porcelana _cara_, atada a una litera mugrienta y apestosa.

_Ellos_, la encontraron y llevaron de nuevo a su pequeña prisión de _cristal_. Y en su cabeza solo cabía una pregunta, ¿por qué su familia hizo eso? Aun, en esa situación tan horrible, no aceptaba que su parentela fuera tan mezquina como para hacer un trato con un Clan, que si bien no se conocía, tenía mucha tela por donde cortar y podía empeorar las cosas en la aldea.

Su intercambio era un trueque riesgoso…

— _¡El sello!_

La peli-azul llevó las manos hacia su cuello, el ardor había desaparecido pero no los malos recuerdos de esa horrible marca que ahora yacía sobre su piel como un tatuaje permanente…

Bajó la mirada, triste y angustiada.

— _Es para marcar un territorio y una propiedad…_

Su mente podía ser vil, pero no traicionera, y por lo general le decía la verdad en conjunción con su realidad. Y su materialidad era esa, lo que significaba esa marca. Repentinamente, escuchó pasos; y un sentimiento de congoja profunda la atacó de nuevo, y esta vez, no pudo evitar sollozar de terror e impotencia.

_Ellos_, seguramente iban a verificar que no intentara escapar.

¿Cómo lo haría?

A diferencia de la otra habitación, en esta ocasión no había ventanas por donde saltar.

Pudo distinguir las pisadas, eran cortas y rápidas, como si alguien fuese corriendo. Pronto, la apertura metálica que simulaba una puerta se abrió. Hinata dio un respingo, el miedo y la zozobra la invadieron de nuevo, intentó por todos los medios arrebujarse debajo de las sábanas para no ser violentada de nuevo.

— **¿Hinata? —** la kunoichi reconoció de inmediato a la voz femenina que le habló.

Tan pronto como se cubrió, quitó las sábanas que le tapaban la cabeza, se irguió y en medio de la oscuridad, buscó a la menuda figura femenina que sostenía un candil.

— **¿Sa-Sakura-san? —** preguntó dubitativa, al reconocer aquella exótica cabellera rosácea.

La mujer se acercó de a poco, consiguiendo que la luz le diera de lleno en el rostro. Los orbes verdes conectaron con los opalinos, la Hyūga sintió un gran alivio de encontrarse con un rostro conocido. Sin embargo, en medio de su alegría por no verse sola se preguntó, ¿qué hacía Sakura ahí?

— **¿Sa-Sakura-san, qué haces a-aquí? **

La peli-rosa hizo un amago con la boca, mueca que se vio interrumpida por otra serie de pasos que venían en dirección hacia ellas. Hinata se angustió, seguramente la chica de cabellos rosados se había escapado de su celda y decidió ayudarla. Pero, ni siquiera consiguió entablar una conversación cuando los guardias venían a su encuentro para que no escaparan.

Claro, esa fue la conclusión a la que llegó la heredera Hyūga. No obstante, Hinata pasó por alto el hecho de que Sakura no se veía para nada afligida, al contrario, parecía que esperaba a todas luces que alguien llegara a buscarlas.

Las pisadas finalmente se detuvieron, justo frente a la puerta de metal abollado y la abrieron violentamente. La peli-azul ahogó un gemido, elaborado del preconcebido pánico que la atacó.

Desgraciadamente, la escasa luz que se hizo con el candil que Sakura llevaba, se apagó mágicamente con el aire implacable que golpeó la flama al azotar la puerta. La oscuridad le impidió ver los rostros, pero no las figuras, eran dos hombres, altos y portentosos.

Dos hombres con diferente fisonomía, dos hombres que se acercaban, y uno de ellos portaba aquellos ojos carmesí que tanto la aterraban.

Una mano se extendió y ella oprimió un grito de horror…

.

.

.

Hinata soltó un terrible grito y se levantó de la cama con violencia, su rostro estaba húmedo, su flequillo pegado a la frente.

— **Hinata. **

Escuchó repentinamente la voz de su primo, preocupado por el grito desgarrador que dio la Hyūga. Ésta, reaccionó ante la voz del castaño y prácticamente corrió hacia él, desligándose de las sábanas que la arropaban.

— **¡Ni-Nii-san! —** clamó la pobre chica abrazando al castaño, afligida y dolida, con lágrimas en los ojos.

Neji correspondió al gesto, ya no era un secreto que cada vez que su prima tenía una pesadilla terminaba corriendo a su lado en busca de valor y refugio. Sin embargo, no quitaba la preocupación que le generaba dicho problema en su familiar.

— **Ni-Nii-san, fue horrible… —** murmuró la Hyūga, al mismo tiempo que el castaño la guiaba de nuevo hacia su cama.

Incluso en ese instante, su prima no notó que se encontraban en su departamento y tampoco cuestionó como es que llegó hasta ahí después de haberse desmayado sin estar él cerca.

— **Lo sé, Hinata, lo sé. —** articuló él, paciente ante los desvaríos que presentaba la peli-azul después de uno de sus _episodios_, como a ella le gustaba llamarle. **—. Descansa, necesitas dormir de verdad. —** dijo, haciéndole compañía en la cama.

Sinceramente, esperaba que pudiera descansar realmente.

.

.

.

Neji, jamás se tomó la tarea de preguntarle a su prima en qué consistían sus pesadillas. De hecho, hasta ese momento, no las tomó tan en serio. Pero ahora, le preocupaban en demasía… Cada vez se tornaban seguidas y trastornaban mucho a Hinata, le intranquilizaba que las funciones cerebrales de la peli-azul se trastocaran tanto que no supiera diferenciar la realidad del sueño.

Neji Hyūga, quería atribuir la condición de su prima a sus problemas de depresión y demás accidentes que generaron la circunstancia.

Hinata sufría un declive emocional por diversas razones, entre ellas, la exigencia de Hiashi ante sus estudios. La constante comparación entre él y Hinata, era un tema que le bajaba el ánimo y la moral. No se sentía orgulloso de ello, en un pasado hubiese gozado torturando a su prima, pero después de todo lo que sucedió… No tenía la menor intención de crucificar mas a Hinata, ya había sufrido suficiente como para que él también se la cargara con un rencor inusitado y estúpido. Ya no tenía doce años.

Pese a que, sabía que su prima presentaba un cuadro emocional inestable, le inquietaba de sobremanera las razones disparadas en las que ahora tenía sus pesadillas. Sí, eran pesadillas, todos algunas vez pasamos por esos tragos amargos que nos despiertan a medianoche y nos dejan sin las ganas de volver a cerrar los ojos.

Sin embargo, Neji tenía la seguridad y la certeza, que detrás de todos esos delirios, tenía un núcleo, una razón de ser y no solo porque sí. Porque para él, todo tenía un discernimiento, todo tenía una explicación y una lógica… Y desafortunadamente él la desconocía.

Al castaño no le gustaba la ignorancia, pero, llegaba a la conclusión que ese era un mal que podría erradicarse; si sabía exactamente dónde buscar.

Suspiró y miró el frasco de medicamento en su mano izquierda, lo tomó del cajón del buró de Hinata. Estaba lleno, su prima no se había tomado la medicina que le ayudaba a dormir y así disminuir sus pesadillas.

Exhaló hondo, estaba frustrado.

— **¿Neji? —** llamó una voz femenina, el aludido nada mas elevó la mirada e hizo contacto con unos orbes verde jade.

La fémina le sonrió, calurosa y tierna.

— **Acabo de aplicarle el medicamento, dormirá sin problemas esta noche. —** alivió, o por lo menos lo intentó.

— **Mira esto. —** articuló él, con voz seria.

Sakura se acercó a su novio y tomó el frasco que tenía entre las manos, leyó el nombre del fármaco y enseguida observó a su pareja. Por la arruga que denotaba en su nariz, estaba bastante molesto de que su prima no acatara las reglas que Tsunade les había dado (le había dado a él, porque Hiashi ignoró el diagnóstico diciendo que era un simple capricho de su hija para llamar su atención).

— **Esta droga no es buena para ella. —** mencionó la peli-rosa, entregándole nuevamente el frasco.

El castaño la miró, y con un vistazo supo que quería una explicación clara. La peli-rosa sonrió, su novio se ponía exigente cuando de preocuparse por las personas que le importaban se trataba.

— **Es un medicamento que se le da a los fumadores para que dejen el vicio. — **aclaró **—. Pero está contraindicado por los efectos que puede llegar a tener en el comportamiento, hostilidad, agitación y puede empeorar la depresión, además… —** la Haruno se cortó, cavilando. Sabía que su novio querría saberlo y adornar las palabras no iba con Neji Hyūga. Así que lo abordó directo **—… Induce pensamientos suicidas… —** murmuró.

Neji no demostró sorpresa, era algo que ya sabía porque lo había investigado. Sin embargo, no era lo mismo buscarlo en internet con escases de tiempo, a que un médico o un estudiante de dicha carrera se lo dijera. Y no confiaba en nadie mas que no fuera su novia. Una estudiante destacada de la Facultad de Medicina.

— **Ahora entiendo porque quiso cortarse las venas. **

La peli-rosa asintió, recordando aquel angustioso episodio cuando se encontraron a Hinata, con el agua de la bañera teñida de rojo carmesí. Pálida y las muñecas con cortes profundos… A la Haruno la recorrió un escalofrío, nunca pensó que tendría que atender a una de sus amigas en una situación como esa.

— **El fármaco que le apliqué tiene mejores efectos a largo plazo. —** aplacó un poco la angustia de su novio, éste nada mas asintió, dejando del frasco con el medicamento en una de las elegantes mesas que acompañaban a los sillones neutros.

Neji se quedó ido, mirando el susodicho recipiente con la droga que se suponía _ayudaría_ a su prima a dormir mejor y dejar la _depresión_ inducida. Hasta que una pequeña mano suave le recorrió la mejilla hasta llegar a su barbilla, en una tenue caricia.

Era Sakura que llamaba su atención, de una forma delicada para que le prestara cuidado. Movido por una fuerza gravitacional que solo Sakura poseía, la contempló.

Su novia le sonreía, con dulzura. Seguramente recordaba que cuando lo conoció, no era mas que un maldito, un ser vengativo y sin escrúpulos que no le importaba dañar a nadie, ni siquiera a su propia familia. Mucho menos, si era su prima…

— **Sé que estás inquieto. —** consintió su novia **—. Pero encontraremos una solución para esto. **

El apoyo de Sakura siempre fue fundamental en muchas de las cosas que había concebido en su vida, y que estuviera ahí. Solamente reafirmaba su decisión y elección, no se equivocó al escogerla como su pareja. El castaño correspondió a la caricia con un dulce beso en los labios de la chica, inhaló el delicioso aroma a cerezos de su cabello y respondió.

— **Lo sé, sé que encontraremos una solución. **

Eso para Neji, era una promesa como el amor que sentía por ella.

.

.

.

Itachi Uchiha, comúnmente se llamaba a sí mismo, una persona muy convencional con una vida ordinaria.

Claramente, eso era lo que menos tenía en su vida cotidiana. Itachi Uchiha, era el hijo mayor de Fugaku y Mikoto Uchiha, ambos dueños de un emporio grandísimo que incluía la mitad del país del fuego más los negocios, fuera del mismo. Y como el primogénito, era el sucesor de su padre.

Para Itachi, ser un Uchiha requería de mucho temple y exigencia, con un ingrediente fundamental. La excelencia.

Cualidad que Fugaku destacaba cada que podía, las veces que quería, lo que significaba todo el tiempo y él ya estaba harto. Su padre no era una mala persona, de hecho, le gustaba estar a la altura de todas las grandes familias. Eso no lo hacía malo, simplemente era un estatus que debían mantener como una cabeza en la sociedad. Sin embargo, estaba cansado de ese ambiente tan asfixiante, en su casa, en la empresa… Incluso, en la universidad. Su apellido le perseguía de forma irritante.

No culpaba a sus padres, realmente tampoco fue su idea. No. Fue nada mas un legado que debían mantener. O por lo menos, era la forma en la que Itachi veía todo ese ambiente hostil de apariencias y beneficios.

Por esa razón, antes de terminar la universidad y tomar el puesto que le correspondía en el bufete de su padre. Pidió que se le otorgara un poco de independencia.

Mas que una petición, era una exigencia. Sus padres lo habían hecho mantenerse entre libros durante toda su vida, por lo menos debían compensarlo con un poco de libertad (no es que no la tuviera, solo quería salir de esa casa llena de banalidades que inclusive sus padres despreciaban). Sus progenitores no tuvieron objeción alguna, de hecho, ellos fueron los que le consiguieron el departamento en una de las zonas mas seguras de la ciudad.

Según su madre, Hiashi alguna vez le comentó que su hija y su sobrino vivían por esa área, que no habían tenido inconvenientes con vándalos ni nada parecido. Itachi no le tomó la menor importancia al comentario, de hecho, poco le importaba si tenía algún conocido rondándole. La familia Hyūga no le desagradaba, tenía cierta amistad con Neji. Practicaban natación y artes marciales juntos, por eso tenían cierta afinidad.

No obstante, de las hijas de Hiashi no sabía mucho, excepto de la mayor, a la que había visto un par de veces y fue en su niñez. No la visualizó hasta el día de hoy.

Y lamentaba que fuera en una extraña situación.

— **¿Qué se supone que haces? —** preguntó Deidara saliendo de la cocina, masticando lo que supuso un pedazo de pan de centeno.

Lo que le recordó que debía hacer las compras al día siguiente o no tendrían nada que comer el resto de la semana.

— **Estudiando. —** respondió escueto, o es lo que debería estar haciendo, pero no pasó ni del primer párrafo del libro de Derecho Mercantil.

— **¿Sí? No has pasado del mismo párrafo desde que te vi tomar el libro. —** se mofó el rubio.

— **Lo haría si te callaras. **

Deidara hizo un puchero y chasqueó la lengua.

— **Seguro sigues pensando que asustaste a la pobre chica y por eso se desmayó. —** se burló de nuevo, soltando tremenda risotada que casi lo dejó sordo.

Itachi despegó sus profundos ojos negros de las interminables letras del libro, retratándolos en el rubio de orbes azules. Por la profunda seriedad de su mirada, Deidara supo que no estaba nada contento con la conjetura que acababa de hacer.

— **Está bien, tal vez exagero. **

Itachi elevó una ceja con la interrogante irónica: _¿tal vez, tú crees?_

— **Su primo dijo que es propensa a las bajas de presión por sobresaltos. —** añadió simple **—. Supongo que ver a un par de extraños montando cajas y hablar con familiaridad le asustó. —** concluyó el Uchiha, regresando a su lectura.

— **Si es así, ten cuidado, la próxima vez que te vea no le vaya a dar un infarto. —** bromeó de nuevo, Itachi ignoró la chanza.

Hasta que le escuchó tomar las llaves del cenicero que estaba en la mesa de la entrada, con desidia, levantó el iris inéditamente al verlo marchar hacia la puerta.

— **¿A dónde vas? **

— **A comprar algo para la cena. —** respondió con obviedad Deidara **—. No sé si te has dado cuenta, pero no hay nada decente en la alacena. Y las cucarachas no cuentan como comida nutritiva. —** rezongó, Itachi entornó los ojos.

Ahí no había cucarachas.

— **No exageres, aquí no hay cucarachas. —** contradijo, el rubio soltó una risa.

— **¿Quieres algo especial para cenar? —** Itachi negó y volvió a su lectura.

— **Trae lo que te apetezca. **

Deidara se encogió de hombros, con un sonoro grito de: _¡Vuelvo pronto, amor!_

Cerró la puerta y dejó solo al Uchiha. Pero no pasaron cinco minutos de haberse concentrado en la lectura cuando nuevamente los pensamientos lo atacaron, Itachi tenía un desorden obsesivo-compulsivo con las cosas que sucedían y no poseían explicación alguna. Él gozaba de encontrarle respuesta a todo, una respuesta clara y lógica por supuesto.

O esa era la conclusión a la que llegó Deidara, cada vez que su amigo se desconcentraba de sus labores para encontrarle explicaciones a situaciones lógicas o inverosímiles. Y la que sucedió esa misma tarde, era una obvia para Deidara; pero anormal para Itachi.

No concebía la idea de que una chica se desmayara únicamente por ver a alguien repentinamente; aun así fuese un extraño, sí, existían casos. Sin embargo, para que se dieran debía existir un tremendo trauma, mucho miedo o un pánico inexplicable. Por eso, la situación le rondaba la cabeza. A lo mejor no era nada, pero la sensación de comezón en sus manos cuando la tomó para evitar su caída y posible golpe en la cabeza no se iba, tampoco la percepción de ardor en ellas que por poco le hicieron soltarla y dejarla desplomarse.

Eso para él, era ilógico, no obstante, también tenía un motivo y una razón de ser para que se diera.

Itachi, finalmente, después de cavilarlo tanto, se dio por vencido. La verdad es que lo mas probable es que le estuviera dando vueltas a un asunto que no tenía ni pies ni cabeza, solamente perdía el tiempo pensando en cosas que no debía. En las próximas horas tendría el primer parcial del semestre y no podía darse el lujo de desperdiciar horas importantes, buscando respuestas a tontas interrogantes.

Cerró los ojos, soltó un suspiro y continúo leyendo.

Lo mas probable es que no se la volviera a encontrar, tampoco es como que lo deseara.

Entre mas lejos se mantuviera de los Hyūga, mejor.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de autor:<strong>

¡Hola!

Antes que nada, debo una disculpa por la tardanza, pero debido a cuestiones de la universidad me he visto casi imposibilitada de escribir. Apenas y he podido sacar el OS del reto, así que espero que comprendan las razones de mis tardanzas con las actualizaciones, a parte de que esta no es la única historia que tengo. De igual manera, deseo que este capítulo les haya gustado.

Sí, ya sé que no hay mucho ItaHina todavía, pero soy una persona lenta y me gusta hacer las cosas bien, no dar acercamientos de la nada, precipitados y sin lógica. Por lo menos trato de amoldarlo a mi manera, para que no haya mucho OoC. Esperaré atentamente su opinión.

Agradezco a **Blacklady Hyuuga, Yk2895, Mar Angys Dreams, Angel María 15, MarianitaUchiha, Invader Zam, CONNIE23, Sonohrina, RinneRikudo, Crimela, Ela de Uchiha, Tifa the Killer.** Y a todos los que me agregan a alertas y favoritos, un millón de gracias. Espero lo hayan disfrutado, o alguna parte por lo menos.

Me despido, un abrazo y un saludo para todos.


End file.
